1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus, a display processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known device to display a preview image in which a printing result is estimated before printing (refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which a blur image obtained by processing illumination image data is generated by using deflection reflection characteristics of a recording medium, and an image combining the generated blur image with a proof target image is displayed as a preview image. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology in which a preview image including a color of a printing result and texture of a recording medium is generated.
However, in the related arts, a preview image in accordance with a posture, such as inclination or an angle of a display unit, cannot be provided.